deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Comment Section Central/@comment-39063885-20190914191710/@comment-39063885-20190914191740
DBX (Reboot) Review: Ringing The Fight When Ben and Sam back in June talked about the special surprise at 2019's RTX, no one honestly thought it was going to be a reboot of DBX. It makes sense on paper and looking back at the previous seasons because of how DBX did not have its style to its series, unlike One Minute Melee. But, all of us were still hyped for the upcoming season and what it has in stores for us. The biggest problem we all were afraid of was the adding poll system for each fight because of how polls can be biased and rigged for a person's favor; even a fandom poll is not safe. Heck, I am still salty to this day on how R2D2 won over a Dalek from last year's Community Death Battle; however, DBX surprisingly makes the poll goes in its favor. It does this by keeping a dependable and cool result poll shown at the end to show how close or one-sided the survey shows, and it returns the Alternative endings from last year's season to give the audience another viewing of what would have happened if the other character won the poll instead. This is very creative and helpful in DBX, showing natural on the poll voting while also giving both sides of fandoms a fair match. Now, let's talk about the newest member of Death Battle and the host of DBX: Ringmaster. Voiced by Billy Burson the 3rd, Ringmaster is an excellent addition to the series for Death Battle. Billy performance was good at the start of the series with a few errors in tone, but each episode makes the character great to hear and his personality charm to watch. He was funny, witty, has an excellent style for each event, and I want more of him for the rest of DBX. The development team was also excellent. From the animators to the director and from the editors to the writers, everyone who helped make this show deserves a pat on the back in making the reboot special. Especially the animators who tried to make each fight more memorable and entertaining to watch. The pacing was well done as the simple five or more minute episodes made each match short and enjoyable to listen. The animating made event has its style to each fight and making each poll a significant ideal vote to make. Blake Vs. Inuyasha was select for example because not only was it my very first time making it into the community Death Battle, but the fight itself was an interesting one to research and idea to have fun in predicting a winner. Even some great matchup like Ezio Vs. The Prince and Batman Vs. Ironman was great suggested fights that are worthy of a future. Death Battle. The downside is to the season is the storyboard and animation itself to the fight. Where the animation is the strong suit of the reboot, it is also the most significant weakness. The biggest problem I have seen from viewers was how the 3D animation fight was poor in polishing and impacted the slow and dull animation. The episodes like D.va and Ezio were the most prominent examples of weak incidents on animation, as the 3D character's movements were soft in pacing and failed in some scenes to match with the environment. I even loved Ezio Vs. The Prince in how it had the same style and intense pacing that Mightyraccon does in his fight, but I understand now why most people hated the episode as it did not have the terrible character animations that even Mighty does better at with his adventures. There is also the storyboard where a fight starts in the middle with no reason why it started, but I only saw this in Mewtwo Vs. Frieza and that episode also had a dull ending in Frieza's view. The 2D animations do have some moments, but most of them are just perfect in their way. I can see most of these fights felt rushed, and I do next season's animations are better polished and much done in storytelling. Overall: The DBX reboot was not a needed for the series, but was substantially executed so well I am happy for it. Everyone did their part as best as they can to make a style and tone to DBX thanks to the new character of Ringmaster adding his wits and charm to the show. The polls are fairly done and entertaining, the episodes were good or great to watch, and all of the members behind in making the reboot outdone themselves. While some of the animations to specific events need better build-up to move characters and stories, the reboot season shows a new promise and style that makes me feel that this reboot is just getting started. And I can not wait for what next season will have to offer. Score: 7.3/10